


A New Dawn

by cathcer1984



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Compliant, Communication, Feelings, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mention of Past Physical Abuse, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: A New Year's Eve party at Derek's loft is filled with so many people but there is only one person Stiles wants to spend his time with and he's not there.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 381





	A New Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> An idea given to me by a friend writing a HP fic where a character disappears around midnight and I thought, hey that could work for Steter. So here you go. 
> 
> For more info on the past abuse tag, check the end notes.
> 
> Everything happens like in canon (Hale Fire, Scott being bitten etc etc) only no one dies because of it.
> 
> Title comes from the Nina Simone song - Feelin' Good:  
>  _It's a new dawn  
>  It's a new day  
> It's a new life for me, ooh  
> And I'm feeling good_

The loft is filled with Pack and Pack-adjacent people. Stiles sees Scott, Isaac and Allison talking quietly by the big windows, maybe they'll finally confront the weird threesome thing they've been dancing around. Since Isaac and Allison broke up Stiles knows Scott has had both of them in his bed, it's only going to be a matter of time before all three end up there together. Hopefully the wolfsbane beer that Peter had provided for the party will ease Scott and Isaac enough to let it happen.

Derek is slumped against the back wall, his eyes are slightly glazed as he clutches a beer bottle. Kira is next to him, leaning against his shoulder, her face pink and happy. They've been together a couple of months now and Stiles knows how much of a good influence Kira is for Derek, he's happier now, less stoic and more willing to do things for the Pack. Like hold a New Year's Eve party. 

Malia is doing shots with Erica while Boyd rests against he kitchen counter eyes on them both, sipping wolfsbane beer from the bottle. Erica is laughing loudly but it's lost in the chatter of multiple conversations and music. 

Taking a sip of his own drink, coke only because Stiles isn't encouraging the alcoholism gene, Stiles smiles and gives a nod to Jordan where he's slipping out the door ready to go on his shift. Stiles' dad will drop by later on after his shift has finished. Melissa is already here, sitting on the couch with Chris and Natalie Martin. They probably won't stay long after the Sheriff arrives, they'll see in the new year and let the kids party. 

Lydia and Jackson are sitting on the staircase, heads close and trading soft kisses occasionally. Stiles no longer feels the sting of rejection when he sees them but he does think that Lydia can do better. 

There are other people milling about, a couple of friends Scott has made at the community college in Beacon Valley. Derek's work colleagues from the animal shelter. Deputies that work with Jordan, Stiles and his dad. Kira's friends from UC Davis. 

Stiles has skimmed his eyes over the crowd, no matter how many times he's looked and how he's craned his neck there's one Pack member he hasn't accounted for. 

Quietly, Stiles makes his way to the door, leaving his drink on the table as he passes. He catches Allison's eye and points a finger upwards. She rolls her eyes and holds her beer bottle up in salute before turning her attention back to Scott and Isaac. Knowing that someone knows where he is makes Stiles feel a bit happier about disappearing up to the roof. 

He pulls his phone from his pocket and checks the time. It's almost midnight. Stiles takes a deep breath then makes his way up the stairs to the roof. 

The door is heavy and creaks loudly when he opens it. Stiles can see Peter sitting on the edge of the building, it makes his heart quicken with anxiety. "You're missing the party," Stiles states softly.

"I'm exactly where I want to be." Peter replies. He moves as Stiles gets closer so he's standing, feet firmly on the roof and Stiles breathes a bit easier. "You're the one missing out, sweetheart." 

Stiles gives a ghost of a smile. "I'm exactly where I want to be." He parrots Peter's words back to him. 

Peter narrows his eyes as he assesses Stiles, nostrils flaring a bit. "Too much?" 

With a nod Stiles moves forward to rest his forearms against the ledge of the roof, looking out over the city. Peter sets his hip against it, watching Stiles. 

After Stiles finished high school, he did one semester at George Washing University however he couldn't cope with the amount of people, the unsettled feeling his dorm gave him. His roommate complained because Stiles hardly slept and when he did he'd wake up screaming. Stiles didn't cope without his dad or his Pack nearby.

It had been Peter who'd shown up one Saturday in early November. He'd pushed his way into the room and thrown a duffel bag at him. "Pack." Peter had said before he'd rummaged through Stiles' wardrobe pulling out his clothes and folding them. Stiles and his roommate had stared at Peter long enough that Peter had folded all of Stiles' tops. 

"Uh what?" Stiles had asked. 

"Pack, sweetheart. I'm bringing you home." Peter had sounded so sure. Stiles couldn't help but crumble with relief. They'd road tripped back to Beacon Hills and Stiles went to Police Academy in Beacon Valley during the following summer. He's been a Deputy for almost two years now. 

Stiles says nothing to Peter as he looks out over the twinkling lights of downtown Beacon Hills. He hears a few shouts and starts to jerk upright. 

"They're counting down, sweetheart." Peter assures him. "Six," he murmurs, "Five. Four. Three. Two. One." Peter's lips quirk upwards. "Happy New Year." 

Stiles doesn't know what makes him do it. Maybe it's the look on Peter's face, the way the city lights around them reflect in his eyes making them glisten, maybe it's the quirk of his lips in a soft smile that Stiles is the only person to see it. Maybe it's the way Stiles feels safe with Peter, maybe it's because Peter always looks out for him, maybe it's the loneliness Stiles felt surrounded by so many people that dissipated when he found Peter. Maybe it's because Stiles is in love with him. 

For whatever reason, Stiles stands and twists his body to take Peter's face in his hands before pressing their lips together. The kiss is soft, chaste and breathtakingly gentle. Stiles pulls back after a few seconds, six seconds just like Peter's countdown, his eyes flutter open and ...

Peter hasn't moved. His smile has disappeared and he's got an impassive expression. Stiles feels sick. he kissed the smile from Peter's face but not in a way that Peter wants. "I- sorry, oh my god, Peter- I- _fuck_." Stiles backs away. 

Then he turns and hurries for the door. When Stiles has it open he glances back and sees that Peter is watching him leave.Peter has moved enough to face where Stiles is running away. He has one arm bent up, fingers touching his lips. 

Stiles stops with one hand on the door, though his eyes are on Peter. With his heart pounding in his ears Stiles takes a step away from the door. He lets the door bang shut as he moves slowly across the roof back towards Peter. 

Peter hasn't said anything, his face is still impassive but there is something in his eyes, in the hungry way he's looking at Stiles that makes him hope. 

Reaching up Stiles touches the back of the hand that's resting against Peter's lips. He stokes his fingers down to grasp at Peter's wrist. Then, Peter lets Stiles pull his hand away. 

They're staring at each other. Stiles feels as if Peter is looking straight into his soul. Stiles feels stripped bare, vulnerable in a way he hasn't allowed himself to be since his mom died. Peter has always been perceptive to Stiles' emotional state and his needs. 

Ever since the Wild Hunt when they'd spent so much time together, when Peter risked his life to save Stiles, there has been a connection between them. They drift together more often than not, they'll take themselves away and find quiet spots to just be. They have been on this precipice, flirting without intent, coming together with trust and now Stiles has jumped. He hopes Peter is willing to jump too. 

"Peter," Stiles keeps his voice a whisper. He squeezes his fingers around Peter's wrist, sees the sharp intake of breath. "Yes or no?" 

There's a tightness to Peter's expression, he looks almost terrified as if he isn't sure he can allow himself to have this, to have what Stiles is offering, to have _Stiles_. 

"Yes," Peter breathes the word, so quietly that Stiles isn't sure he heard it. Though the heartbreaking and hopeful look on Peter's face is enough for Stiles to shuffle closer, close enough their chests press as they both inhale. 

Angling his head, Stiles slides his hand down from Peter's wrist to thread their fingers together. Peter grips him tight. 

Then, Peter brings his free hand up to cup Stiles' cheek. It's the first willing touch Peter has given him tonight and it makes Stiles close his eyes. He's almost overwhelmed by Peter's offering, can't quite believe he's here and Peter is willing to meet him partway, at least. 

"Sweetheart," Peter whispers, breath ghosting over Stiles' lips. 

Stiles blinks his eyes open. Peter is right there in front of him. Stiles raises his free hand to hook two fingers through a belt loop on Peter's jeans. Peter gives him a breathtaking smile. 

"Peter," Stiles smiles and bites his lip to stop it from taking over his face. "Peter can I kiss you?" 

"Stiles, sweetheart, yes." Peter brings his face closer, their noses brush. "Yes." Peter says again. 

Their lips meet and it's a thousand times better than before. It's a shy sort of kiss, their lips move together then break apart and meet again. Peter sighs into the kiss and Stiles smiles against his mouth. 

Peter pulls back just enough to press his forehead to Stiles'. 

Stiles can't stop the delighted laugh from bubbling out. It's not loud but it's enough for Peter to kiss him again. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that, sweetheart." Peter admits, as he ghosts his lips over Stiles' cheek, down to his jaw. 

Tilting his head back on a gasp as Peter nips at the skin high on his neck, Stiles asks "no? How long?" 

Peter hums, pressing delicate kisses down the column of Stiles' throat. "Since the Phantom Train Station." 

"That- Peter that was almost five years ago." 

"Yes." Peter replies. He pulls his head from Stiles' neck to look at him seriously. "You weren't ready." 

Stiles swallows. "I've been ready since -."

" _I_ wasn't ready." Peter interrupts. He closes his eyes and Stiles can see his throat work as he swallows. "I've done things I'm not proud of, Stiles, and I'm not a good man."

"You are." Stiles says, desperate for Peter to believe him. "You're good enough for me." 

Peter shakes his head slightly and Stiles disentangles their fingers to pull Peter into a firm hug. He feels Peter let out a whoosh of air as his body slumps into Stiles' embrace. "I'm not. I'm old and worn but that fact that you think I am, sweetheart..." he trails off, whether he doesn't know how to finish or he doesn't want to makes Stiles squeeze him. 

Pulling back, Stiles shifts his hands to hold Peter's face. "I love you," Stiles says simply. "You might be old and worn but I'm young and a wreak. I never thought anyone would want me." 

"I do." Peter says fiercely. His hands have come up to grip at Stiles' waist. 

"And I want you. In whatever way you'll me have you." 

"In every way." Peter arches an eyebrow, "yes, _that_ way too, sweetheart." Peter says before pushing his hips forward and pressing his cock firmly into Stiles' hard one. It makes Stiles moan. 

"Do you want to go inside?" Stiles asks, rocking his hips into Peter's, chasing the friction. 

Peter shakes his head as he dips down to suck at the hinge of Stiles' jaw. "No," Peter says. "I don't want to share this with anyone just yet." 

"I'm not having sex on the roof Peter." 

"I didn't know that was an option, Stiles." Peter's voice is slightly mocking, Stiles laughs with delight. "Let's go back to yours," he suggests, "and if sex is still on the table then..."

Stiles kisses Peter deep and hungry before taking a step back, he leaves a hand up until Peter takes it in his own. "Sex is on the table, though it may be too soon." 

Peter shrugs. "If that's what you feel. Sex is special to me, I don't fuck just anyone. I'm attracted to you, sweetheart, I want to lay you down and take you apart with my hands and mouth. I want to stretch you open and slide inside, make you come again and again until it's too much. I want to fall asleep in your scent, with you drenched in mine. I want to wake up to you, to kiss you and hold you. Sweetheart, Stiles, I want to give you everything I am." Peter squeezes Stiles' hand. "If you want to wait however, we will." 

"I just feel we should date first." Stiles feels self-conscious. 

"Why?" Peter looks at him seriously. "Because it's the way things are done? We know each other already, we already have dinners together and we watch movies and spend time together. To me this is the next step, one that I was too afraid to take." 

Blowing out a breath Stiles says "why do you know me so well?" Peter knows that Stiles thinks sex comes after dating, there's no kissing until the third date, you ask permission to date, you date then you fall in love... it's how his mom and dad did it, why should it be different for him? Stiles is starting to see that his way of thinking is out of date, it doesn't work for him and it doesn't work for Peter. Stiles fell in love with Peter before any thing else. "Let's go back to mine, we can make out," Stiles waggles his eyebrows, drawing a fond eye-roll from Peter. 

"Sounds delightful, sweetheart." Peter says and he leads the way to the roof door. As they walk down the stairs hand in hand Stiles hears the sound of the party, they don't stop though. Stiles tugs Peter towards his jeep, pushes him against it and kisses Peter. Their chests align, their hips nudge together and the kiss becomes deep, wet and filthy.

Stiles hears a wolf-whistle from somewhere. 

"Sweetheart," Peter whimpers. 

"Why do you call me that?" Stiles asks, he pulls back and lets Peter get into the jeep, moving round to the driver's side, he gives Peter time to think on his answer or if he's going to give one at all. 

Peter kisses Stiles as soon as he gets in the jeep, then he settles back with his hand on Stiles' thigh but no answer is forthcoming. Stiles tries not to feel disappointed. The drive to his apartment is quiet. Stiles feels the heat of Peter's hand on his leg, the sweeping movement of his thumb and hears his quiet breathing, it comforts Stiles. 

"My sister would call anyone babe, honey, pet, love, dear or baby. Family or not, Pack or not. Talia used them like names, interchangeable between one person and the next. I often resented her, she was the favorite child and I was a mistake. My father made that clear enough, with his words and his fists, I became sarcastic and defensive. Used _darling_ as an insult to her, Talia." Peter stops talking as Stiles pulls into the parking garage of his building. "My grandmother would call me 'sweetheart' when she'd tend the wounds my father gave me. She was the only one in my family, in my Pack that never treated me like a mistake or a burden. I loved her the most, and now," Peter turns to pin Stiles with his gaze, " I love you the most." 

Stiles doesn't know what to say. His heart is breaking for this man before him, he'd been through so much, his Pack never treated him well, then they burned and he'd been left behind. Peter had burned three times, once by Stiles' hand and once to save him, he'd be pushed to the side, ostracized and shunned. "You deserve so much more than me, Peter Hale." Stiles puts a hand over the one on his thigh. "But the fact that you chose me, want me, _love_ me is such an honor. I will proudly walk by your side, stand with you and be _yours_."

He leans in and kisses Peter tenderly. Peter kisses him back equally delicate. "Can I take you to bed, Peter?" Stiles says as their mouths part. "I want to show you how much I love you. What you mean to me." 

"Are you sure?" Peter murmurs. 

With a nod, Stiles states firmly "I'm sure." 

"Well then," Peter's lips quirk upwards the smile he reserves just for Stiles, "yes."

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on tumblr, and take requests](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The past physical abuse tag relates to Peter mentioning his father was physically violent towards him and his Pack/family were emotionally abusive.


End file.
